


What happens when Brian Kinney gets only female clients?

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Performing makes Brian horny. Presentations are a type of performing. Brian doesn't like to be horny so he fucks clients. Today, Brian's clients are all women. Now, Brian's horny and needs a fuck. Guess who Brian's going to fuck.





	What happens when Brian Kinney gets only female clients?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Warning:** umm… I think there might be sex?  


* * *

It was just one of those days. I had a fucking amazing presentation all prepared and was hard just thinking about the eyes fixed on me as I gave it. Then the only male in the group coming cancelled because his wife was sick. _Fucking insulting_. I was still brilliant, as always, but, like every other kind of performance, I'm left hard and horny. That's why I fuck the client so willingly. I try to give a fuck as the _fe_ male clients walk out, before going off in search of anyone fuckable. I nearly make a move on this art intern, but he looks too much like that fucker Kip. I stop myself.  


"Cynthia, I'm taking a _long_ lunch."  


"Ooh. With who?" I look over at her.  


"Haven't decided yet."   


I grab my keys and head down to find my jeep. I start off quickly, driving around. _If I was a hot fucker, where would I be_? I check out the guys on the street, the guys I pull up next to at a red light, but nothing. I exhale and decide to try the grocery store. _I've fucked a few dozen guys there before_. I park and go in, but it's all old grannies and fat assholes. I check the guys at the register just in case, but it's the cunty lesbian I pissed off last week.   


I give her a smile and take off again.  


I'm about to try the diner, because there's always somebody fuckable there, but I stop myself when I see Debbie go in. She swore that if she ever caught me fucking in the diner again, I'd get my balls served to me. I wouldn't put it past her either. A couple of those pink plate specials were pretty disgusting. I drive off again, my cock squashed between my flesh and pants. I rack my mind to come up with anything, but I'm too horny to really think straight.  


I don't even fucking know where I'm going.  


I finally just pull over, when I hear a few teenagers laughing like morons. Bitter, I'm about to snap at them, when I recognize the uniform. Justin has the same one. I smirk and lean over to the glove compartment. He keeps a schedule there for the days he's too wiped to remember what class he has first. I look at the time and check his schedule. _Perfect. He'll be breaking for lunch in a couple minutes_. I smirk again, putting it away and pulling into the parking lot. Part of me knew I'd probably regret doing this, but the rest of me decided I was too horny to resist. I put it in park and headed inside just as the bell sounded.   


Kids go rushing past me, a few girls noticing me and whispering, but I ignore them, continuing down the hall until I see Justin laughing with Daphne. I smile, because he's oblivious, even though Daphne is staring right at me. I grab him by his tie and yank him away, before he even knows what's going on.   


I drag him into the washroom, throwing his bag aside and pushing him up against one of the stall doors as I start to kiss him. He tries to mutter out something, but gives up, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck as I manoeuvre him into the stall, one of my hands slipping between his legs to massage his dick, feeling it get harder against my hand.  


He moans eagerly, pulling me closer. I love how he's just willing to please me. I press him harder into the stall, lifting him up so that I can grind my dick against his balls. His lips part further, giving my tongue more access to his mouth, and grips my hair. He manages to put his legs over mine, locking his ankles behind my waist. I slip a hand under his shirt, smoothing my palm over his stomach and chest, before taking a nail over his pierced nipple so that he gasps.  


It's all too easy.  


I turn around to slam him into the other wall of the stall, pinning his wrists out on either side of his head, before dragging my teeth down his taut neck so that he moans louder. He fights against the grip I have on his wrists, trying to grab onto me, but I only squeeze harder. He manages to massage my ass with his ankle. I push against him even harder, letting go of his wrists to rip his shirt open so my mouth can move over his collar bone. He helps me get his blazer and school shirt off, but I make him keep the tie.  


_It's a kinky addiction of mine_.  


He giggles at me, turning my head back up to put our mouths back together, and, while I yank off my tie, he pushes and pulls at my shirt and jacket until he can shove it off my shoulders. I grab a fistful of his hair, keeping our lips locked harshly until we're dizzy from lack of air. I don't stop though. I go back to biting and sucking at his neck, collarbone, shoulders, just below his ear, everywhere I could get to without putting him down, while Justin just tries to hold onto me.   


I move my mouth to his ear, tugging on his earlobe as I start to mutter about how hard I'm going to fuck him. He whimpers a little, holding my head there as I tongue the sensitive bit of flesh beneath his ear. I pull hard at his pants, doing anything I can to lower them without letting his feet touch the floor. His moans get louder every time I make the fabric move over his dick, when, suddenly, I hear the door open. I clap a hand over Justin's mouth, trying to kill his loud moan, but only a moron wouldn't hear him.  


"Justin? That you?" _How the fuck would anyone guess that_? He takes a couple seconds, before pulling my hand away from his full lips.  


"Yeah, what do you want, Tom?" he asks breathlessly.  


"Nothing. Just saying 'hi'." I hear him start to take a piss in the urinal. "What'd you think of that English test?"  


"Brutal." I try to hold it in, but I only get hornier when I'm around this kid. "How do you think you d-did?" I start licking at his collarbone and neck again, making Justin grip my forearms harshly.  


"I definitely didn't do so hot. I hate Gatsby." I scoff a small laugh. _I remember that book_. "Huh?"  


"N-noTHING." I smirk, using my teeth again.  


"You sure you're okay?" the other kid asks, flushing the urinal.  


"Yeah," Justin sighs as my tongue rolls over his neck.  


"Well, see you later." I hear him leave. _Fucker didn't even wash his hands. Disgusting_.  


I push Justin up even higher, turning him around and pulling his pants down. _Sometimes, I even amaze myself_. I bite his shoulder blade, racking my nails down his back so that his body arches from my rough touch. I press my forehead into his neck, gripping onto his shoulder with one hand, while I use my other to get my pants lower, get a condom out, put a condom on and stick a lubed finger up his ass. He moans louder and I hurry to cover his mouth again. Last thing we need is some old fart of a teacher coming in and making me lose my hard-on after I finally found an ass worthy to shove it up.  


His breath is hot against my hand, moaning into it and forcing his ass back against me, squeezing my finger. I smirk against his hot flesh, slowly pulling my finger out of his hole and he lets out a small noise of complaint, but that all goes away when I push inside him. He moans louder and squeezing my dick with his ass. I grip his shoulder with my free hand, pulling him down until I'm buried up to my balls.  


I _really_ needed this.  


I fuck him so hard the wall squeaks a little. I watch as Justin tries to hold onto anything, but the stalls are too tall for him to grab the rim and my skin's covered with a thin layer of sweat. He takes my hand off of his mouth and holds onto it. He looks over his shoulder at me and I stop for a moment, letting him use his other hand to pull my head to meet his lips. I start fucking him again, keeping our lips together.   


He squeezes my hand tighter, moving my other one from his shoulder to around his waist. I smile at his actions, feeling my legs tremble a little because I'm that close to the edge. Justin mutters something into my mouth, letting go of my hand around his waist to grab onto my hair, putting so much more urgency into the kiss. His hand moves again, his fingers biting into the tendons of flesh at the back of my neck. My mouth goes wider from his touch.  


_This kid has natural talent_.  


He manages to contour his body a little further so he could give our mouths more room. I grunt, shoving my tongue far into his mouth to play with his tongue. I pull him tighter against me, pull him down to take more of his cock and pull us together. Justin moans louder, his fingers squeezing so hard my neck and hand will have marks for a couple days, before pulling my lower lip into his mouth to bite and suck on desperately.  


He couldn't hold on much longer.  


I run my hand up his chest, smoothing over his tits and driving him crazy. I keep shoving my dick in as far as it can go and he groans with lust every time my head moves over his prostrate. His grip tightens again, keeping me close and dragging me closer to the edge. His hand slips from my neck, the small amount of nail dragging over the back of my shoulders so that I let out a hiss, sucking and biting on his upper lip.  


I pinch his pierced nipple hard, making Justin's mouth fly open with a loud moan. I let go of his waist to grab his tie, shoving it into his mouth, before covering it with my hand to quiet him. He tries to pull at my hand, but I keep it there. Justin lets out a muffled giggle, dropping his head back on my shoulder, putting as much of his body on mine.  


I press my forehead to the back of his neck again, shoving in deeper and harder. I bite at his flesh again, his shoulder, back and ear in turn. He tries to turn his face into my neck, nuzzling my ear with his nose. I leave my teeth in his shoulder, fucking him earnestly until he lets out a grunt, lurching forward and coming against the stall wall. I keep a steady pace and Justin holds on tightly to my hand, resting his cheek against the cool surface in front of him.   


I let go of his mouth, pulling the tie out to kiss the side of his mouth lightly. He smiles, working hard to squeeze my dick hard with his ass until I come, biting his ear hard. I let out a soft sigh, thankful for a good fuck, before pulling out. Justin whimpers at the loss, panting softly and using the stall wall to brace himself as I take a step back, not that there's really much room to do so, and start to clean up my appearance.  


I toss the condom in the trash once I exit the stall, still tucking in my shirt and my tie in desperate need of fixing. I step over to the mirror, watching Justin take a couple _very_ delicate steps out, gently massaging his ass with one hand and carrying his blazer in the other. His shirt was still open and he was smiling. I pretend not to care, putting my eyes onto my own reflection as I fix my tie calmly. Justin comes to stand next to me, blushing a little and looking over his reddened flesh, before laughing a little.  


"That was hot." I scoff at his understatement, but only reply,  


"It wasn't bad." He smacks my thigh with the back of his hand.   


"It was fucking hot and you know it." An actual laugh leaves my mouth that time.  


"Yeah. I needed a fuck," I admit. 


End file.
